carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.L.E. Academy
V.I.L.E. Academy is a school for criminals, located on the Isle of V.I.L.E. It serves not just as a school for learning how to become a V.I.L.E. agent, but is also the main headquarters of V.I.L.E. For most of Carmen Sandiego's life, she lived on the island. While she learned most of her schooling from a series of nannies over the years, Carmen, (then Black Sheep), didn't enroll at V.I.L.E. Academy until her teenage years. For the most part, she hung around the academy, pulling pranks on "the big kids" and often getting away with it too, mostly due to Coach Brunt's protection. The Academy was evacuated and destroyed following confirmation that Carmen Sandiego and Shadowsan had allied themselves with the secret police force known as A.C.M.E.. Staff V.I.L.E. Academy is lead by a council of five criminal masterminds, known as the Faculty. It is also secured by guards, loyal students, as well as two men who are known as The Cleaners. Student Life Students are forbidden from having contact from the outside world. This includes a strict ban on unauthorized communications devices, such as cell phones. As part of the Isle of V.I.L.E.'s security, electronic jamming devices are used to block out GPS signals, but will also shut down telecommunications if there is a security breach. Students are not allowed to share their last names with each other, giving their first names only, until they have their V.I.L.E. code names. V.I.L.E. Academy graduates only forty students per year, known as "The Forty Thieves". If at any time a student is caught by police or other authorities, they are extricated by The Cleaners before they can be interrogated, sent back to the Academy, and deprogrammed of any knowledge they had of their time at V.I.L.E. before being sent back into the real world. Player suggested that if a former V.I.L.E. operative's mind is wiped it would be in Carmen's best interest to stay away from them as V.I.L.E. could have still reprogrammed them to be sleeper agents and carry out tasks due to subliminal messaging. Classes Class1.png|Stealth Classroom Stealth 101: Shadowsan taught this class before his defection. Here, students learn how to stealthily acquire something from someone else's possession. This is archived by mastering hand eye coordination and developing a nimble touch. Class2.png|Self Defense Classroom Self Defense: Coach Brunt teaches this class. Here, students learn the art of combat, as well as other physical techniques to increase their proficiency as thieves. Class4.png|Support Equipment Classroom Support Equipment: Dr. Bellum teaches this class. Here, students learn about various gadgets and weapons used by V.I.L.E. and how to use them effectively. Class3.png|Art Identification Classroom Art Identification: Countess Cleo teaches this class. Here, students develop an eye for detail and learn how to tell the difference between something valuable and something worthless, no matter how similar the two may look. Class5.png|Tricks of the Trade Classroom Tricks of the Trade: Professor Maelstrom teaches this class. Here, students learn the general aspects of committing a successful crime. This includes performing the 'Bait and Switch', and successful infiltration strategy. Current Students * Paper Star Alumni * Black Sheep/Carmen Sandiego (defected) * Gray/Crackle (discharged) * Sheena/Tigress * Antonio/El Topo * Jean Paul/Le Chevre * Mime Bomb * Lady Dokuso * The Mechanic * The Driver * Neal the Eel * Otter Man * Moose Boy * Shadowsan (defected) * Over 800 others. Trivia * The numbers of graduates allowed seems to come from "Alibaba and the Forty thieves"; another nod to criminal activity. * The academy is located in the Canary Islands. * Extra credit is awarded to students if they manage to steal from the staff without being caught. * V.I.L.E. likely searches though security footage around the world for potential recruits. Plus, they may try recruiting independent thieves to boost their ranks with self-taught professionals. See Also * V.I.L.E. Faculty * Isle of V.I.L.E. Category:Locations Category:V.I.L.E. (2019) Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:V.I.L.E.